earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: The Planetour 1
Characters * Kwame Olowe * James Wheeler * Linka Szabó * Gi Moon * Ma-Ti * Jack Ryder * Emily Briggs * Vicki Vale Location * The Scene Podcast, Gotham City, NJ * November 29th 2016, 0907 Local Time VOX Archive * Emily Briggs: Good morning, listeners. Today's a special episode of the Scene, but before we get into that let me say that today I'm here with my co-host... Vicki Vale! * Vicki Vale: Hey, Ems. I'm glad to be here. * Emily Briggs: I'm glad to have you here as well. How're you feeling about today? * Vicki Vale: Obviously, I'm looking forward to it.We got some good things lined up. * Emily Briggs: That we do, Vic. That we do. You want to introduce the first surprise we got? * Vicki Vale: I would love to. Thank you. So, before we get to today's guests, I should introduce our special guest host for today. You ready, Emily? * Emily Briggs: Oh, you believe I am. * Vicki Vale: Well, today we got my arch-rival and my co-host from my other podcast. From Ryder v Vale, it's Jack Ryder, ladies and gentlemen! * Emily Briggs: Welcome to the Scene, Jack. * Jack Ryder: Morning, ladies. * Vicki Vale: Good morning, Jack. How are you doing? * Jack Ryder: I'm alright... Interesting set-up you got here. It's awfully pink and... pastel in here, isn't it? * Emily Briggs: Yes, well, you're on the supplementary podcast forthe nation's leading daytime talk show hosted by five women, so... * Vicki Vale: You're out of your depth now, Jack. chuckle * Emily Briggs: chuckle Indeed. * Jack Ryder: Fair enough, ladies. I'm up to the challenge. chuckle * Emily Briggs: Well, enough about interior decor and gender politics. We got some incredible guests here we should get to... * Vicki Vale: Some really great guests. * Emily Briggs: Yeah, so if you watched the Scene yesterday, you might have seen that today on the Scene we have the Planeteers and we've got them for today's pre-show podcasy, too. So without any further adieu, let's get to them. Vicki and Jack, we introduce them one at the time? * Vicki Vale: Yeah, that's a good idea. I've got the list here. From Africa, Kwame, with the power of Earth! * Kwame Olowe: clatter * Jack Ryder: Oh, his mic isn't on. Here... Let me help you with that. * Kwame Olowe: clatter Is it working now? * Emily Briggs: Yes. You're on now. * Kwame Olowe: Good morning. I am happy to be here. * Emily Briggs: Jack, you want to introduce the next one? chuckle And make sure their mics are on? * Jack Ryder: Yeah, from North America, Wheeler, with the power of Fire! * James Wheeler: Yo, what up? * Emily Briggs: From Eastern Europe, Linka, with the power of Wind! * Linka Szabó: Good morning. * Vicki Vale: From Asia, Gi, with the power of Water! * Gi Moon: Hello, Internet! * Jack Ryder: And last we have... uh... from South America, Ma-Ti with the power of... is it right? Heart? * Ma-Ti: chuckle Yes. That is the easiest way to describe it. * Emily Briggs: Well, let me just say, I'm happy we could have all of you here today. So, let's dive right into this. Tell us why you're here. * James Wheeler: Who was that-? * Emily Briggs: Oh, sorry, there's five of you. chuckle Uh, Wheeler, you spoke up. Why don't we have you go. * James Wheeler: Okay, cool. Yeah, so we're here because we're kicking off a tour of my home, the good ol' U.S. of A! * Vicki Vale: Right and this tour has... eight cities? * James Wheeler: Uh, Linka? * Linka Szabó: Yes, Wheeler. Eight cities in our tour, with some pitstops along the way of course. But we're starting here in Gotham. * Jack Ryder: And why did you choose Gotham to start your tour? * Kwame Olowe: To be frank, this city needs us the most. * Jack Ryder: How do you figure that? * Kwame Olowe: The city has a place called Toxic Acres. that is not acceptable. * Jack Ryder: chuckle Fair enough, but we can't be the worst- * James Wheeler: The crime rate is ridiculous, even with the insane amounf of costumed vigilantes you have. * Jack Ryder: I would argue that those vigilantes are part of the probl- * Gi Moon: The water here is... not a natural color. * Jack Ryder: Some people happen to enjoy the way that sun hits- * Linka Szabó: And the air quality? It is quite bad. * Jack Ryder: I guess it's just an acquired taste- * Ma-Ti: There is something deeply disturbing beneath this city. Something which affects the people here. * Jack Ryder: Uh... I haven't heard that one before, could you explain that one? * Ma-Ti: This city sits upon some great evil. Can you not feel it? * Jack Ryder: Uh... No, I cannot. I apologize but I'm not quite sure what you're- * Ma-Ti: There is something inside you as well, Jack Ryder. * Jack Ryder: Pardon? * Ma-Ti: Can you not feel it? * Jack Ryder: chuckle Well, you are quite intuitive, aren't you? I do have a little indigestion now that you mention it. * Vicki Vale: Okay, let's not get on the topic of Jack's bowels, please. chuckle What do you plan to do while you're in Gotham? Uh, Gi, would you mind answering this one? * Gi Moon: I suppose I could. clatter Well, obviously, our first stop is this program. After that, we have a meeting with your mayor-elect. * Emily Briggs: Ah, Lincoln March. Yes. What do you plan to discuss with him? * Gi Moon: I think we are most interested in just getting a sense for who he is and seeing what his plans for the city may be. * Linka Szabó: We would also like to get him to commit to some clean-up innitiatives as well. * Vicki Vale: Oh, interesting. Could you expound on those a little? * Gi Moon: It's quite simple, really. Uh, Kwame, would you care to discuss that in-depth. * Kwame Olowe: Thank you, Gi. clatter We wish to present to Mayor March the importance of supporting community projects which aim to improve the localities in thsi city. We shall also ask him to support a measure which we shall be bringing to the city council next year, after he has taken office, to develop a state of the art recycling center on Blackgate Island. * Jack Ryder: On Blackgate? Interesting. Why there? * Vicki Vale: Other than cheap real estate... chuckle * Linka Szabó: The place is currently quite the eyesore and it has lowered property values in the Narrows, which as we understand were already quite low. This has led to quite the spike in crime in the area for the last four years. And yet the current mayor seemed completely apathetic to the plight of the citizens in that neighborhood. * Gi Moon: Yes, we actually were there last night and while it is such a small neighborhood, we were shocked to see that it's crime rate is nearly twice that of the much larger, more populated areas of the city. This is not acceptable. * Emily Briggs: Huh, this is interesting... You're talking about crime rates and property values. I didn't expect that. * Kwame Olowe: If people feel safe and protected in their community, they will likewise better protect and care for their community. * James Wheeler: Yeah, I mean, do you see trees in the Narrows? Are there even parks in that part of the city? No way! And people aren't going to bother with recycling in that part of the city if they're scared enough as it is running from their door to the dumpster and back. No one's gonna plant trees on the sidewalks in the Narrows if that money needs to go to the police patrols instead, you know? * Ma-Ti: Wheeler is right. Investing in a safe community leads to the ability to invest in a greener community. * Vicki Vale: Yes, okay... So while you're in Gotham, will you be doing any team-ups with any of our notorious vigilantes? Maybe the Batman? * Linka Szabó: There is nothing planned. We will be doing a couple patrols in the city, but... We will have to see what happens. * Jack Ryder: Yes, well, you five don't wear masks as I understand it. * James Wheeler: No, we don't Nor do we perch up on rooftops and glower down at the streets below. We walk the streets like normal, regular folk. * Emily Briggs: I imagine that comes with a lot of being stopped and dragged into selfies and autographs and the like. * Linka Szabó: You have no idea. chuckle But it is good. * Kwame Olowe: Yes, we always have time for our fellow Planeteers. * Jack Ryder: Your fellow Planeteers? Ah, yes... That is part of your slogan, isn't it? * Ma-Ti: Slogan? * Jack Ryder: You're whole "Weare the Planeteers. You can be one, too." Right? Is that how it goes? * Ma-Ti: You do not feel that is sincere? * Jack Ryder: chuckle Would you accept someone like me into your club? * Kwame Olowe: Why not? The planet can use all the help it can get. Any ally is a good ally in a fight as dire as the one we are in, Mr. Ryder. * Jack Ryder: Okay, well, sign me up... chuckle When do I get my ring? * James Wheeler: Yo, I got one for you. Catch. clatter * Jack Ryder: chuckle Ah, yes... Cute... A plastic trinket. Lovely. chuckle, clatter But seriously now... Let's talk abot your rings. * Gi Moon: Must we speak about them? They are merely tools in our arsenal. We are here to speak about- * Jack Ryder: Yes, well, I believe Miss Briggs' listeners would be more interested in hearing about something genuinely exciting. * Linka Szabó: Are you sure that protecting the environment is not-? * Jack Ryder: Kwame, let's start with you. You have the Earth Ring, yes? * Kwame Olowe: I have the Ring of the Geomancer. Yes. * Jack Ryder: What's its story? * Kwame Olowe: It's story? pause Well, it was given to me by Gaia- * Jack Ryder: Mother Nature? * Kwame Olowe: This is one of her many names. Yes. * Jack Ryder: And she's legitimately the mythological figure? * Ma-Ti: She is one of many such figures. It gets rather complicated as while she was quite possibly the first, there were other beings which took on similar roles in other parts of the world and their overall legends began to mingleand bleed together as cultures came together. For instance, I was raised by another being, a daimon known as Ci who fulfilled a very similar role in the Amazon- * Jack Ryder: Yes, that's nice... But what can your ring do, Kwame? Could you give us a demonstration? * Kwame Olowe: I do not think this would be a safe environment for my ring to be used. * Vicki Vale: Jack, I don't think Ma-Ti was finished with his- * Jack Ryder: He's fine. Look at him. You're fine, right, kid? Yeah. See. Look at him. He's perfectly fine. Oh, hey, Wheeler, maybe you would? * James Wheeler: You want me to show off my ring? Hey, okay, yeah... Sure. What do you want me to burn? * Linka Szabó: Wheeler is that really the best idea? * James Wheeler: Oh, it's fine, babe... I'll be careful. So, uh, what shall I torch? * Jack Ryder: rustling, footsteps, clatter * Emily Briggs: For our listeners, Jack is getting a fire extinguisher ready. He's set a wad of paper on the desk and... is that a bucket of water? * Vicki Vale: Yes, we should say do not try this at home... except well, I don't imagine many of our listeners have magic fire rings, do they? chuckle * Jack Ryder: Alright, so let's see a fireball or something. * James Wheeler: I think a fireball might be a bit much. chuckle Plus Linka told me not to do fireballs at press events anymore. * Linka Szabó: Only because you set a couch on fire... * James Wheeler: I think I can do a simple heat ray though... Won't do much. Just scorch the paper a little. Just raise my ring. Aim... and focus... thrum * Ma-Ti: And nothing... pause Uh,I think you missed the paper, Wheeler... I think you went too high. Wait, uh... what's that thing smoking over? * Jack Ryder: Smoking over- clatter, gasp Oh, expletive! My phone! No! No! No! footsteps expletive, no! No! Not again! Why me?! clatter Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: The Planetour 2. * Debut of the Planeteers: Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti. * The introduction of the Planeteers is a nod to their introduction in the show's opening. * The evil beneath the city is the Seal of Barbatos. * The evil within Jack Ryder is his alter ego known as the Creeper. * The continuation of the Running Gag of Jack Ryder's phones exploding. Links and References * VOX Box: The Planetour 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Kwame Olowe/Appearances Category:James Wheeler/Appearances Category:Linka Szabó/Appearances Category:Gi Moon/Appearances Category:Ma-Ti/Appearances Category:Jack Ryder/Appearances Category:Emily Briggs/Appearances Category:Vicki Vale/Appearances Category:Planeteers/Appearances Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances